campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Poetry, no matter what
''The Wanderers'' Daughter of Venus in love~ Entry One Deeper into the streams of thoughts The farther we go, the more we get lost. Going back would be a mistake But this is our red stringed fate We take flight, deeper into nothingness What could have caused this? Our thoughts connect and my attention is gone Wandering on and on........two lost souls If we are truly lost, I don't wanna go back Together and connected, our minds go Tic Tac Don't ever escape without me in your mind I say this because, you're without a doubt, mine So grab my hands and interlace them with yours I know by know, I'm sure It's you I want to wander with Only you can make me feel like this On and on Deeper and deeper farther and farther connected and connected together and together interlaced and interlaced. Wandering Wanders +BrijaeSibby My garden Daughter of Demeter hypnotized~ Entry Two Blooming buds, magical roses Daisies in the wind, sunflowers in our noses Rain pours down and Oleander grows Belladonna poison goes down the throat Poison Ivy takes your sanity What happened to the beauty and the calamity? No more orchids and no more tulips Goodbye seeds, my garden is evil Snake slithering to and through Poisoning my flower bed, how about nu?! Poisoning beauties kill is all My mind, body and soul take a hard fall +BrijaeSibby To my nightshade that posion's me, but I can't resist~IT Oracle's Prophecy~ The one that tells the future ~ Entry Three Dumbluck Or Fate? Asleep or Awake? Love or Lust? Bite or Suck? Here or gone? Silence or song? Wrong or right? Blind or sight? Night or sun? Zero or one? Forgotten or missed? That or this? Teased or Tainted? Longed for and waited... +BrijaeSibby To the confused ones that need to learn~ Sightly Child of Hades, losing someone close ~ Entry Four Sorry, hurting, feeling alone Wishing you had a Doppleganger clone Sorrow, missing, shutting it out Time and Time again having more doubts Lights out, feeling dead Open your eyes to face reality All of this is getting to me Tears strolling like a stream I just want to wake up from this dream Cold with things the mind doesn't know Eyes like streams of melting snow Tomorrows a new day, feelings move on In my heart, I'll always know, you're never gone +BrijaeSibby To the one that got away, you could say. T.T Hypnotizing Daughter of Aphrodite~ Entry 5 '' Tantalized Love, forget what you heard Teasing menace, mind making curves Taunting Lies.... Time ''hypnotize '' Telling you what you want to hear Ticked off, but it's worth it dear Told to listen, so do so Taken by storm, it's a bit cold Testing your mind, very weak Tempting you, DON'T SPEAK! Tickling your thoughts, now it's swayed You're being persuaded today +BrijaeSibby To the ignorant's that are easily influenced... Don't Blink~ ''A broken hearted immortal girl obsessed with chocolate~Entry 6 Don't Blink, In an instance you were gone Maybe if I don't blink you'll come back When I was alone you were there A Days brought us together I knew you well and you kept me out of hell I never thought you'd be gone I thank you for your time here Stay in this world with me a little while longer I'll keep you in my mind til the end of time I'd never say goodbye I refuse to say goodbye, maybe if I don't blink this nightmare will vanish I don't care where we'll be, I want you with me Sadness fills that void....the hope you gave...the lives you saved If we had more time....if I could be with you 4evs For you, I don't blink, I'd never Blink, if I could see you once more Kept safe and sound for that I offer my life, but you won't take it Now my heart is Sinky. I wish time would stop cutting away.. If i could make time reverse, to bring back what the world wants I want time to heal, but we need to heal first. I promise you, I'll never Blink~ +BrijaeSibby I love you <3 Watashi o Yurushite A child of Nyx wanting to be forgiven~Entry 7 Time moved on Tears were shed Never To be forgotten Even among The dead Hero all The way Til the end Leaving a burden and sadness Sorrow and words needed To be said BuT we missed This The clock Ticked on Though we never forgeT AbouT The lovely Time we spent.... TogeTher. Save a life, Take a life A hearT for a hearT Broken hearTed, one remained Where To sTart? Hello's or goodbyes? Winnings or nice Tries? Open your eyes, iT was just a dream Keeping you in our hearTs We're perfecTly maTching... Open your eyes Don'T Blink nineTeen nineTy five~ +BrijaeSibby To the hero Syrens The one lost at sea~Entry 8 Sparkling rubies, dyed gems Burning sun, the moon dims Swirling patterns, crissed and crossed Flat surface, the ocean calls Beautiful song, reaches thy ears Attention turns, the time feels like years Calling to me, I meet the voice The voice flips and does a rejoice Before I know what's happening next That sing song voice greets my death Rubies are grotesque, gems covered in blood The sun and the moon become one Swirling waves, crissed crossed bones Down the surface, the ocean groans +BrijaeSibby Infinight Aphrodite's Charm~Entry 9 Darkness and night, stars so bright Silhouetted moon, all the way til noon In the middle of it all, a sight that makes me fall My love waiting for me, how can this be? Showered in red, eyes as blue as midnight This love will go on til and to the infinight Blushing, tears, and pure surprise We can see the want in eachother's eyes Calming beauty, charming man, love is timeless My dreams can... Come true this time This is it. This! Take me from the night and make it infinite It'll be the wandering infinight It'll be where we reside +BrijaeSibby Dear Entry 10 '' Dear "You" I wonder how you are Are you alive and well? Do you still think about me and the times that we spent? Well I'm alive and fine, had my fair share of loves and hates. Dear "you" I miss you Please come back I need your strength To love and hold me I need the "you" that would yell and scream. The "you" that I am missing. So you can tell me that it's alright to cry, and hug me and whisper goodnight. The "you" that would tell me not to give up But when you knew it was hopeless, the "you" inside of you... or maybe it was the me inside of you that would speak you and whisper your words back to you. Dear me from the past who is hurdling into the future I am alive and well loved and well-fed Do not worry about the me that became "you" I left for a reason because you are well enough to care for yourself. Dear me, I am there. I am hugging you. I care. I am still here. I am never gone. The "you" that was me and the me that was "you" are now one. +XTaito~ The Master ''Entry 11~doctor who :3 for hunter Feeling numb, Heart, 4 drums? I can hear the pitter pat Ringing in my ears I can't go back Consuming me, making my heart squee~ I gotta stop before everything changes I lose what I love...new faces~What I thought was right Was actually wrong.. I'm ending this, goodbye..to my four beat song +Brijaesibby ~~ Category:Sibuna4evs Category:Poetry Category:Entries Category:XTaitoxShionx